


You Know You Love Me

by artisticpear



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: 1980s, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Laser Tag, M/M, Mouth being an asshole, Tumblr Prompt, two gay preteens in the 1980s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: "take me laser tagging then push me into a corner, kiss me, shoot me and walk away"
Relationships: Clark "Mouth" Devereaux/Mikey Walsh
Kudos: 42





	You Know You Love Me

The goonies gathered for Mikey's birthday at the Walsh's house in the goon-docks. Mikey didn't want to make a big deal of it but Mrs. Walsh insisted on taking them to a laser tag place in town. The kids weren’t opposed, however. Since they weren’t able to ever really go on normal terms, it was an exciting idea. 

They rode with Brand to the laser tag place down the street two towns over. The boys filed out of the car. Mikey had been to this place with his big brother a couple of times when they were younger. The entertainment center always smelled of freshly popped popcorn and plastic. The smell was nostalgic though. The goonies walked in and Brand used the money their mother had given him to pay for the boys. 

“Man, laser tag is lame.” Mouth said. He didn't mean it, it was just like him to be an asshole sometimes. 

“Shut up, Mouth. I think that this place is amazing!” Chunk smiled. His mom took him here every year.

“That's just cuz you like food, Chunk.” Mouth snapped back.

“Hey! You two don't fight.” A higher voice came through the group. “It's Mikey's birthday, no reason to argue.” Data looked at them. “I beat you all in laser tag once we get in!”  
'  
“No cheating, Data.” Mikey insisted. “No innovations.”

“Inventions.” Brand corrected him.

“That's what I said! No inventions!” Mikey shot back, putting his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket.

“No inventions?” Data pouted. “Guess I have to use pure smarts!”

“Yeah yeah, you guys will be so disappointed.” Mouth leaned against a wall. “I happen to be a laser tag champ.”

“Well see about that.” Chunk said. Brand walked over to the kids giving them the little bracelets that signified they paid and then they walked to the room they needed to go to. The process went by pretty quickly. They got the vests on and the laser guns and eventually entered the tag room.

They were put onto two teams. Mikey and Data on the Blue team then Mouth and Chunk on the red team. The game started, allowing them to hide and sneak around. Eventually Chunk was taken out and then Data close behind. The two players left the room. 

It was down to just Mikey and Mouth. Mikey may not have seemed skilled enough to be lasting in laser tag but he fought well. He eventually cornered himself and Mouth slyly walked towards him. Mikey froze. 

“You can win if you shoot me y’know,” Mouth smirked under the blacklights and neon spots. Mikey raised his gun but Mouth pushed it down and looked at him. Mouth’s eyes trailed him and looked him up and down. Their eyes met again. He continued to back the smaller boy into a corner. 

“Mouth, what are you-” Mikey was interrupted when Mouth’s lips collided against his own. Mikey went red but kissed back until the bigger boy pulled away. He smirked once more and pushed his gun against Mikey’s vest.

“Mouth, you ass.” Mikey looked him in the eye as Mouth pulled the trigger, making the lights fade on slowly.

“You know you love me.” Mouth winked and walked away.


End file.
